


Kiwi's Big Alternative

by NetDolphin (DahlSq)



Category: Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Shipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/NetDolphin
Summary: Герои сериала «Tiny Toon Adventures» решили внести приятное разнообразие в эпизод «Kiwi’s Big Adventure» сериала «Chip ’n Dale Rescue Rangers»…





	Kiwi's Big Alternative

_На экране прокручивается заставка из CDRR. Финальный кадр заставки — из логотипа сериала высовываются Чип и Дейл. Звучат два пинка, Чип и Дейл вылетают из логотипа и пролетают где-то над камерой. Вместо них в логотип высовываются Бастер и Бэбс, замирающие в тех же позах и довольно улыбающиеся._

_Затемнение. На экране возникает титр с названием эпизода: «Kiwi’s Big Alternative»._

_Экран светлеет. На белом фоне возникает эмблема Спасателей._

_Звучит постепенно усиливающийся барабанный ритм: три удара в секунду, с равными интервалами, каждый шестой удар акцентируется: бум-бум-бум-бум-бум, БУМ! бум-бум-бум-бум-бум, БУМ!.._

_Когда громкость достигает максимума, по экрану пробегает рябь. Эмблема морфируется: буквы RR теперь находятся не на фоне двуцветного круга с молнией, а вписаны в логотип Warner Bros вместо букв WB._

_Камера быстро отодвигается, становится видно что эмблема нарисована на борту самолёта Спасателей. Самолёт подвешен к дереву и виден на фоне темнеющего вечернего неба, действие происходит где-то в джунглях._

_Звук за кадром: истошный визг._

_3D эффект: камера разворачивается на звук и быстро движется в том направлении._

_Сцена: костёр, возле которого из земли торчит жердь. К жерди привязан одетый в военную форму Хэмтон, его рот заткнут яблоком. По бокам от него стоят двое киви с копьями. У 1-го киви копьё воткнуто в землю, он листает какую-то книгу (судя по картинкам — поваренную). 2-й киви, опираясь на копьё, переминается с ноги на ногу и посматривая на Хэмтона, время от времени облизывается. Барабанный бой здесь слышен несколько тише._

**ХЭМТОН** (_страшным усилием проглатывая яблоко целиком; орёт_): Какой урод писал этот сценарий?! Это расизм и свиноцид!!! Я буду жаловаться, я…

_2-й киви деловито вытаскивает откуда-то толстенную книгу и с размаху затыкает ей рот Хэмтону._

_Крупный план: голова Хэмтона с торчащей изо рта книгой. На корешке книги видно название: «TTA. Спасти рядового Хэмтона»._

**ГОЛОС ЗА КАДРОМ**: Хм!..

_Откуда-то снизу справа в кадр всовывается рука и вытаскивает книгу изо рта Хэмтона._

**ХЭМТОН** (_орёт истошным голосом_): Я обращусь в международный…

_Рука поворачивает книгу лицевой стороной переплёта в камеру. Под названием книги видна надпись от руки: «Дурацкий сценарий. Отклонить. С.С.»_

**ГОЛОС ЗА КАДРОМ** (_разочарованно_): Тьфу.

_Рука затыкает книгу обратно и исчезает из кадра._

_Общий план._

**1-ЫЙ КИВИ** (_обрадованно_): Во! (_протягивает поваренную книгу 2-му киви, что-то показывая в ней_)

**2-ОЙ КИВИ** (_удовлетворённо кивая_): Точно. А какую часть в жертву летающему божеству?

**1-ЫЙ КИВИ** (_пожимая плечами_): Вожди решат…

_Оба поворачиваются и смотрят куда-то вдаль._

_Камера следует по направлению их взглядов._

_Сцена: большая поляна, в центре которой горит огромный костёр. Вокруг костра под барабанный бой движутся киви, на каждом шестом ударе вскидывая вверх крылья. Сбоку стоят вождь киви и д-р Аспи Иринус. Сбоку с другой стороны — большой барабан, возле которого в поте лица трудится ещё один киви. Самолёт Спасателей подвешен к дереву на краю поляны._

**ВОЖДЬ** (_торжественно_): Зрите наше летающее божество! Сегодня его могучая сила вернёт киви способность летать!

**ВСЕ** (_восторженно_): Уау!!!

_Аспи вытаскивает из-за спины жестяной рупор._

**АСПИ** (_в рупор_): Да здравствует летающее божество киви, самое летающее из всех божеств!

**ВСЕ**: Урааа!!!

**АСПИ** (_в рупор_): Да здравствует наш мудрый вождь, открывший нам эту истину!

**ВСЕ**: Урааа!!!

**АСПИ** (_в рупор_): Да здравствует просвещённый доктор Ас…

_Спохватившийся вождь отбирает у него рупор и отвешивает подзатыльник._

_3D эффект: камера поднимается над поляной, показывая её среди джунглей._

_Через джунгли движется взрыхлённая полоса земли, обозначая копаемую нору. Деревья на её пути валятся в стороны._

_Со звуком «бум!» полоса утыкается в большой камень на краю поляны._

**БЭБС** (_голос из-под земли_): Уй-й-я!!!…

_Ракурс: камень с подходящей к нему норой. Из норы на землю выбираются Бастер и Бэбс в шахтёрских касках. На каске Бэбс видна большая вмятина, сама Бэбс потирает под ней лоб._

**БЭБС** (_жалобно_): Больно…

**БАСТЕР** (_хладнокровно_): Ничего, до свадьбы заживёт.

**БЭБС** (_огрызаясь_): Я молчу, что **с тобой** будет **после** свадьбы.

**БАСТЕР** (_насмешливо_): А тебе кто сказал, что ты в моей свадьбе примешь какое-то участие?

**БЭБС** (_срывая с головы каску и замахиваясь ей_): Ах ты…

**БАСТЕР** (_отступая на шаг_): Ладно, ладно. Я пошутил. Мир. (_оглядываясь вокруг_) Кстати, а где это мы?

**БЭБС**: А это тебя надо спросить. Говорила я тебе, от того вулкана надо было направо сворачивать. И это, по-твоему, фестиваль «Рок против классики»?

**БАСТЕР**: Не будем вспоминать, куда **ты** нас в тот раз затащила вместо морковного склада совхоза «Обской». Прямо…

_Бэбс быстро закрывает ему рот ладонью._

**БЭБС**: Не перед детьми.

_Бастер и Бэбс слегка краснеют._

**БАСТЕР** (_убирая руку Бэбс ото рта_): К тому же фестиваль не фестиваль, а — вон, видишь? — тусовка с музыкой. Хоть какое-то развлечение. Пойдём?

**БЭБС** (_капризно передёргивая плечами_): Ну пошли…

_Ракурс: вождь и Аспи, наблюдающие за танцами вокруг костра (вид сбоку и сзади)._

_Из-за границы кадра тянется рука Бастера и трогает вождя за плечо. Точно так же рука Бэбс трогает за плечо Аспи. Вождь с Аспи подпрыгивают от неожиданности и оборачиваются._

_Ракурс: вождь, Аспи, Бастер и Бэбс._

**ВОЖДЬ**: Ва?!.. Что?!.. Кто?!.

**БЭБС**: Кролики Бастер и Бэбс. (_слегка кланяется_) Мы это…

**БАСТЕР** (_перебивает_): Можно к вам на сейшн?

**АСПИ** (_подозрительно_): А…

**БАСТЕР** и **БЭБС** (_хором, возмущённо_): Не родственники!!!

**АСПИ** (_успокаиваясь_): Ну, тогда ладно.

**ВОЖДЬ** (_делая приглашающий жест в сторону костра; громко_): Братья и сёстры! Примем же к нам новых поклонников нашего летающего божества!

_Лицо Бастера крупным планом._

**БАСТЕР** (_себе под нос, недовольно_): Ненавижу летать…

_Общий план. Круг киви у костра немного расступается, давая место Бастеру и Бэбс. Те входят в круг, танец возобновляется._

_Через некоторое время камера переключается на ракурс Бастера и Бэбс, продолжая удерживать их в кадре, пока они ходят вокруг костра._

**БАСТЕР** (_громким шёпотом_): Пссс! Бэбси!

**БЭБС** (_шёпотом_): А?

**БАСТЕР** (_шёпотом_): Ты думаешь о том же, что и я?

**БЭБС** (_шёпотом_): Угу. По-твоему, мне тоже больше идёт, когда уши вверх?

**БАСТЕР** (_шёпотом_): У кого что болит!… Музычка-то слабовата. Ладно, я щас.

_Общий план. Бастер выходит из круга и направляется к барабанщику. Камера следует за ним, постепенно наезжая. Устанавливается ракурс: Бастер и киви-барабанщик._

**БАСТЕР**: Ну-ка, приятель, дай-ка… (_отбирает у киви барабанную колотушку_) Слушай, тебя вообще-то где по блинам стучать учили? В музыкальной школе, что ли? Вот я сейчас…

_В кадр входит вождь._

**ВОЖДЬ**: Что здесь такое? Ересь безмузыкопоклонничества?

**БАСТЕР** (_раздражённо_): Да какое там бемз… тьфу. Наоборот. Что тут у вас за саунд? Никакого драйва, одно занудство.

**ВОЖДЬ** (_недоуменно_): Но мы так всю жизнь божествам поклонялись. И предки наши тоже…

**БАСТЕР**: Ну и зря! Ни фига эти ваши предки с божествами, видать, в музыке не смыслят…

_Кратковременное переключение на общий план. Стоящие у костра киви нехорошо переглядываются, засучивают рукава и начинают сходиться к барабану._

_Камера возвращается к прежнему ракурсу._

**БАСТЕР**: …ща мы без всяких божеств вас научим звук на вечеринках ставить. Бэбс, где ты там?

_В кадр входит Бэбс и становится рядом с Бастером._

_Крупный план: Бастер и Бэбс у барабана._

_Бастер одной рукой оттягивает нижнюю губу, а другой стучит по барабану, при этом тренькая кончиками ушей по оттянутой губе. У него получается мелодия пинкфлойдовской «Another Brick in the Wall»_

**БАСТЕР** и **БЭБС** (_поют_): We don’t need no flying idols…

_Общий план. Вокруг Бастера и Бэбс смыкается кольцо киви._

_Затемнение. В наступившей темноте слышны звуки пинков._

_Экран светлеет. Сцена: край поляны. С лёгким свистом в кадр влетают Бастер и Бэбс и приземляются в колючие кусты._

**БАСТЕР** и **БЭБС**: Уйййййй!!!!!

_За кадром возобновляется барабанный бой._

_Бастер и Бэбс выскакивают из кустов и отряхиваются._

**БЭБС** (_орёт в сторону костра_): Мы вам это так не оставим! Вы сами напросились!!!

**БАСТЕР** (_орёт в ту же сторону_): Точно! Вы у нас ещё увидите классическую вечеринку в стиле Бастера и Бэбс! Начинаем фестиваль…

_Бастер и Бэбс переглядываются._

**БАСТЕР** и **БЭБС** (_хором_): «Кролики против религии»!!!

_В дерево за спиной Бастера, точно между его ушами, с сочным звуком «шмяк!» втыкается копьё._

**БЭБС** (_визжит_): А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а!!!!!

_Бастер подскакивает к ней, берёт за плечи и слегка встряхивает._

**БАСТЕР**: Бэбс, Бэбс, успокойся. Видишь, со мной всё в порядке. Меня не задело.

**БЭБС** (_резко замолкая_): Дурак, при чём тут ты. А если бы в меня попали?!

**БАСТЕР** (_закатывая глаза_): Спасибо за сочувствие… Ну ладно, пошли.

_Бастер и Бэбс поворачиваются и уходят в джунгли._

_Сцена: поляна заметно меньше той, на которой пляшут киви. Барабанный бой здесь слышен приглушённо, но вполне отчётливо._

_Между деревьев на поляну выбираются Бастер и Бэбс._

**БАСТЕР**: По-моему, пойдёт.

**БЭБС** (_приподнимая одно ухо и к чему-то прислушиваясь_): Вполне.

_Бастер тянется куда-то за пределы кадра и вытаскивает оттуда жутко навороченную ударную установку. Вдвоём с Бэбс они устраивают её на поляне ближе к краю._

_Бастер разминает пальцы, садится за установку и выдаёт длинное соло._

**БАСТЕР** (_вопросительно глядя на Бэбс_): Ну как?

**БЭБС** (_с сомнением в голосе_): Нормально, но как-то не то… Не думаю, что этим мы произведём впечатление.

**БАСТЕР**: А, ну так это просто.

_Бастер тянется куда-то в камеру. Камера отодвигается, становится видно что действие происходит на экране телевизора. Рука Бастера высовывается из экрана и прибавляет у телевизора громкость почти до максимума._

_Бастер возвращается в пределы кадра. Камера наезжает на телевизор до тех пор, пока его экран снова не занимает весь кадр._

_Бастер бьёт по тарелкам, звук раздаётся с такой силой, что с ближайшего дерева разом опадают все листья._

**БЭБС** (_удовлетворённо_): Во. Поехали.

_Бастер начинает импровизацию. Неторопливая вначале, она быстро наращивает темп и мощность. Постепенно в барабанный ритм вплетается треньканье банджо._

_Камера наезжает на дерево на другом конце поляны. С одной из его веток на хвосте свешивается опоссум из «How I Spent My Vacation», который и играет на банджо._

_Камера возвращается к общему плану поляны. Импровизация переходит в мелодию «Rock’round the Clock». Бэбс на середине поляны откалывает крутой рок-н-ролл с акробатикой._

_Сцена: поляна с киви. Музицирование Бастера и опоссума доносится сюда ничуть не тише, чем стучание местного барабанщика._

_Ракурс: кольцо киви, пляшущих вокруг костра. В пляске наступает разнобой: многие сбиваются с такта, не вовремя вскидывают вверх крылья и наступают друг другу на ноги._

_Ракурс: вождь и Аспи. Вождь стоит, благоговейно закатив глаза к небу и мало что замечает. Аспи, напротив, беспокойно ёрзает._

**АСПИ**: А… кхм… э… О, мой вождь…

**ВОЖДЬ**: Да, что такое? (_встряхивается и приходит в себя_)

**АСПИ**: Вон… (_кивает в сторону костра_)

_Ракурс: костёр и кольцо киви вокруг него. Теперь с такта сбились почти все._

_Ракурс: вождь и Аспи._

**ВОЖДЬ**: Хм, да… Какие будут предложения?

**АСПИ**: Ну… (_проводит пальцем поперёк горла_) Как обычно.

**ВОЖДЬ**: Пожалуй. (_громко_) Пусть пара воинов…

_Камера переключается на общий план._

**ВОЖДЬ**: …объяснит нечестивцам их заблуждения и поможет вернуться на путь истины.

_Двое киви покидают круг, берут копья и уходят с поляны._

_Сцена: поляна Бастера и Бэбс. Здесь всё продолжается как прежде._

_Ракурс: Бастер за ударной установкой._

_Звук за кадром: улюлюканье и вопли, долженствующие изображать боевой клич._

_В кадр впрыгивают двое киви с копьями, с расчётом наброситься на Бастера. Однако за мгновение до этого он хватает себя за уши и приподнимает в воздух вместе с ударной установкой._

_Киви падают на землю. Бастер отпускает свои уши и установка шлёпается прямо на них. Удар по тарелкам совпадает с воплем «ой!»_

_Из-под установки выбираются расплющенные в плоские коврики киви и уползают в джунгли._

_Сцена: поляна киви, расплющенные воины перед вождём. Со звуком «чпок!» они принимают свою нормальную форму._

**ВОЖДЬ** (_прислушиваясь к рок-н-роллу и непроизвольно притопывая в такт_): Ну что?

**1-ЫЙ КИВИ** (_мямлит_): Э-э… о мой вождь…

**ВОЖДЬ**: Упорствуют в заблуждениях?

**2-ОЙ КИВИ** (_с облегчением_): Ага!

**ВОЖДЬ**: Повторить увещевание.

**1-ЫЙ** и **2-ОЙ КИВИ** (_вытягиваясь по стойке «смирно» и отдавая честь_): Есть, сэр!

_Киви с копьями покидают поляну._

_Сцена: поляна Бастера и Бэбс._

_Ракурс: Бастер за ударной установкой._

_За кадром раздаются улюлюканье и вопли. В кадр впрыгивают киви с копьями. Очевидно помня предыдущую попытку, на этот раз они в прыжке берут заметно выше._

_Бастер поднимает ладонь над головой и держа её горизонтально, опускает вниз. От этого он и установка сплющиваются, так что киви пролетают над ним и со звуком «бац» врезаются в дерево. Бастер поднимает ладонь и вместе с установкой принимает нормальные пропорции._

_Заметно деформированные по вертикали киви убираются в джунгли, волоча за собой копья ставшими непропорционально длинными руками._

_Бастер заканчивает песню и удовлетворённо выдыхает воздух._

_Ракурс: Бастер и Бэбс._

**БЭБС**: Во втором куплете сбился. Я чуть не запнулась.

**БАСТЕР**: А ты бы сама попробовала, когда всякие придурки с копьями кидаются. Тут собьёшься.

**БЭБС**: Ладно, учтём. Ну, поехали дальше.

_Бастер и опоссум начинают «Roll over Beethoven». Бэбс поёт, прыгая по поляне в такт музыке._

_Общий план поляны._

_За кадром раздаются улюлюканье и вопли. В кадр впрыгивают киви с копьями._

_Бэбс выхватывает из кармана сковородку раза в два больше себя и с размаху отбивает их, так что киви со свистом улетают в небо._

**БЭБС** (_швыряя сковородку на землю и вскакивая на неё как на эстраду; орёт им вслед на пределе голоса_): Roll over Beethoven and say Tchaikovsky…

_Камера провожает улетающих в небо киви. Их полёт заканчивается, когда они со звуком «бум!» врезаются в самолёт. Самолёт сваливается в штопор и с нарастающим завыванием несётся к земле. Камера не успевает за ним, так что постепенно самолёт исчезает из кадра._

_Сцена: джунгли. Следует грохот и вспышка с цветными полосами на весь экран. Когда экран очищается от мелькания цветных пятен, на нём виден лежащий среди поваленных деревьев разбитый самолёт. На фюзеляже читается надпись «Montana Max Industries»._

_Из самолёта выбирается Монтана Макс. Под глазом у него огромный синяк, заметный даже с общего плана._

_Ракурс: Монтана Макс возле самолёта. Теперь видно, что у него ещё и шишка на лбу._

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: М-мать!!.. (_пинает самолёт так, что тот разваливается окончательно_)

_Монтана Макс вытаскивает из кармана рюкзак и начинает набивать его ящиками и коробками, которые он достаёт из-под обломков._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_стонущим голосом_): Боже, боже… Сколько убытков…

_Общий план. Монтана Макс залезает в лямки рюкзака и пыхтя от натуги, уходит в джунгли._

_Сцена: поляна киви. Общий план. Вокруг костра творится уже всё что угодно, но только не религиозная церемония. Барабанщик временами непроизвольно сбивается на рок-н-ролльный ритм._

_Ракурс: вождь и Аспи._

**ВОЖДЬ** (_начиная выходить из себя_): Когда физические способы исчерпаны, остаются магические. Аспи! Сделай что-нибудь!

_Аспи крупным планом. Барабан киви замолкает. Слышен общий вздох: «ооо!..»_

_Аспи картинным жестом поднимает руки над головой. Длинная пауза._

**АСПИ** (_опуская руки и мотая головой_): Нет-нет-нет. Эти музыкальные демоны не от мира сего, тут нужна другая магия…

_Аспи тянется куда-то в камеру. Камера отодвигается, становится видно, что действие происходит на экране телевизора. Рука Аспи высовывается из экрана и прибавляет громкость до максимума._

**АСПИ** (_убирая руку обратно в пределы экрана_): Можно продолжать.

_Снова начинает звучать барабан киви. На такой громкости в сочетании с рок-н-роллом получается жуткая какофония._

_Камера ещё отодвигается. Теперь видны два стоящих рядом телевизора, на одном из которых довольно улыбающийся Аспи, а на другом Бастер за ударной установкой._

_Бастер высовывается из своего телевизора и тоже прибавляет громкость до максимума._

_Камера ещё отодвигается. Теперь видно, что перед телевизором стоит кресло, в котором кто-то сидит. Кто именно — сзади не видно, заметна только голова над спинкой и лежащие на подлокотниках руки. В правой руке пульт дистанционного управления. Голова покачивается туда-сюда в такт рок-н-роллу._

_Правая рука с пультом приподнимается и на две трети убирает громкость на телевизоре киви._

_Камера наезжает на телевизоры до тех пор, пока в кадре не остаются только они. Сидящего в кресле зрителя теперь не видно._

_Ракурс на телевизоре киви: вождь и Аспи._

**ВОЖДЬ** (_с угрозой в голосе_): Н-ну?

**АСПИ**: Я щас.

_Общий план поляны на телевизоре киви. Раздвигая всех в стороны, Аспи уходит с поляны в джунгли и через секунду появляется на экране второго телевизора рядом с Бастером. Бастер как раз заканчивает «Roll over Beethoven» и немного расслабляется._

**АСПИ**: Послушайте, ну что мы вам такого сделали?

**БЭБС** (_входя в кадр_): Ничего особенного. Просто выперли нас с вечеринки.

**АСПИ**: Но это никакая не вечеринка. Мы поклоняемся нашему летающему божеству.

**БЭБС**: Мастдай.

**БАСТЕР**: Угу.

**АСПИ**: Но вы хотя бы потише можете?

**БАСТЕР**: Можем, конечно… (_пожимает плечами_)

**БЭБС** (_ехидно_): …но не хочем.

**БАСТЕР**: Ага.

**АСПИ**: Тьфу.

**БЭБС** (_нетерпеливо притопывая ногой_): Бастер, ну чего ты ждёшь? Рождества?

_Бастер начинает брейковый ритм с активным использованием тарелок. В ритм отдельными акцентированными аккордами вплетается банджо._

_Общий план поляны на телевизоре с кроликами. Бэбс выскакивает на середину, на ней откуда-то оказываются брюки, тёмные очки и перчатки. Она выдаёт крутой брейк._

_Аспи уходит с поляны Бастера и Бэбс, через секунду появляясь на экране телевизора с поляной киви._

_Камера поворачивается к телевизору с киви и наезжает на него до тех пор, пока экран не занимает весь кадр._

_Ракурс: Аспи и вождь._

**ВОЖДЬ** (_недоуменно_): Ты где был?

**АСПИ**: Я это… ходил с духами советоваться. В общем, духи говорят поклоняться как есть, а летающее божество само разберётся. Может, это даже лучше, когда поклоняются в трудных условиях. Может, оно более искренним покажется.

**ВОЖДЬ**: Ну и демон с ними, с этими демонами. (_громко_) Продолжаем поклонение!

_Общий план поляны. Пляски вокруг костра без особого успеха возобновляются._

_Камера берёт панораму поляны. В какой-то момент она вдруг резко останавливается и возвращается чуть назад. Наезд на кусты на краю поляны._

_Ракурс: из кустов торчит рожа Монтаны Макса._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_задумчиво_): Птички. Птички, птички, птички…

_Монтана Макс усовывается обратно в кусты._

_Ракурс: Монтана Макс за кустами. Он вылезает из лямок рюкзака, открывает его и начинает рыться внутри, почти полностью забираясь в рюкзак._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_приглушённо_): Ага! (_высовывается из рюкзака с какой-то коробкой в руках_)

_Ракурс: киви, пляшущие вокруг костра. Сбоку видны вождь и Аспи._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_голос за кадром_): Только сегодня, не пропустите свой шанс! Оптово-розничные поставки со специальными скидками!

_Барабан киви замолкает, вокруг костра образуется небольшая куча мала. Все недоуменно поворачиваются на голос._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_входя в кадр с коробкой в руках_): Только сегодня, во время рекламной кампании, продукция ACME по невероятно низким ценам! (_подходит к вождю и суёт ему коробку в руки_)

_Ракурс: вождь недоуменно пялится на коробку._

_Крупный план: коробка в руках вождя. На коробке читается надпись: «ACME Bird Seed». Вождь начинает вертеть её в руках и вертит до тех пор, пока не замечает надпись «Срок годности — 31 декабря 1966 года»._

_Камера наезжает на дату до тех пор, пока в кадре не остаются только цифры 66._

_Ракурс: вождь с коробкой в руках._

**ВОЖДЬ**: Хм… (_подозрительно прищуривается_)

_Ракурс: вождь и Монтана Макс._

_Монтана Макс натянуто улыбается до ушей, выхватывает коробку из рук вождя, переворачивает её и суёт обратно._

_Крупный план на цифры 66, теперь читающиеся как 99._

_Ракурс: вождь с коробкой в руках._

**ВОЖДЬ** (_задумчиво_): Хммм…

_Ракурс: Монтана Макс, вождь и ещё несколько киви._

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Да вы что, товар первосортный! Эх… ну ладно. Бесплатная демонстрация! Доброволец… (_хватает одного из киви и придвигает ближе к себе_)

_Монтана Макс выхватывает коробку у вождя, вытаскивает из кармана большую ложку, зачерпывает ей из коробки и суёт «добровольцу» в клюв. Тот с заметным усилием проглатывает._

_Камера отодвигается, теперь в кадре оказываются вождь, Аспи и ещё несколько киви._

_Пауза._

**КИВИ-«ДОБРОВОЛЕЦ»**: Ик!.. (_покрывается цветными пятнами_)

_Монтана Макс натянуто улыбается до ушей, выхватывает из-за спины кисть и ведро с краской и быстро-быстро красит «добровольца» в его естественный цвет._

_Пауза._

**КИВИ-«ДОБРОВОЛЕЦ»**: Ик!!. (_бледнеет как мел_)

_Монтана Макс пытается повторить операцию, но прежде чем он успевает докрасить киви до конца, его хватают за руки._

_Сцена: поляна, на которой брейкерствует Бэбс сотоварищи. Общий план._

_Слышен нарастающий свист, в кадр влетает Монтана Макс и приземляется между Бастером и Бэбс. От удивления Бастер перестаёт играть, Бэбс останавливается._

**БАСТЕР** (_удивлённо_): Оба-на! Смотрите-ка, кто заглянул к нам на вечеринку!

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_поднимаясь и отряхиваясь_): Куда ни плюнь — ну везде же, везде эти кролики! Здесь-то вы чего делаете?

**БЭБС** (_ехидно_): А ты не плюй — проплеваться можно.

**БАСТЕР**: Оттягиваемся мы здесь, неужели непонятно?

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_себе под нос_) И зачем я спрашиваю… (_к Бастеру и Бэбс_) А этих придурков у костра видели?

**БАСТЕР** и **БЭБС** (_фыркают_): Ещё бы!

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: А они чего делают?

**БЭБС**: Дурью маются. (_крутит пальцем у виска_)

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_передразнивает_): «Дурью маются», «дурью маются» — а то я без вас не понял! Я конкретно спрашиваю, в натуре.

**БАСТЕР**: Да нам-то откуда знать.

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_недоуменно_): А у вас сценария разве нет?

**БАСТЕР**: Неа. Это вообще диснеевский сериал.

_Монтана Макс бледнеет и отступает на шаг._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_торопливо_): Я тут вспомнил, у меня есть одно важное дело. Пойду я…

**БАСТЕР** (_насмешливо_): Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь. Эти птички тебе не дали стрясти с них бабки и наподдали под зад — ты что, собираешься им это так оставить?

**БЭБС** (_мечтательно_): Тема для сочинения: «Как на моих глазах дикари обломили Монтану Макса»…

**БАСТЕР** (_жадно_): Дашь потом почитать?

**БЭБС**: Всяко.

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_впадая в панику_): Подождите, подождите!.. Вы же сами не можете сказать, чего они делают. Как же тут бизнес крутить?

**БЭБС** (_морща лоб_): Н-ну… тут один что-то задвигал насчёт поклонения летающему божеству…

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: А! Лохи. Понятно. (_шёпотом_) А этой дуры тут нет часом?

**БЭБС**: Эльмиры, что ли? Я не видела.

**БАСТЕР**: Я тоже, причем не вру.

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Ну тогда ладно. Ща попробуем.

_Монтана Макс вытаскивает из кармана записную книжку и ручку. Перелистывая страницы, он что-то пишет на них._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_бормочет под нос_): Прежде всего порядок… во всём должен быть порядок…

_Монтана Макс уходит с поляны, продолжая листать книжку и что-то в ней писать._

**БЭБС** (_поворачиваясь в камеру_): Пока наш Монтана Макс героически проворачивает бизнес по обуванию лохов, мы поддержим его, исполнив для него столь любимую им песню!

_Бастер и опоссум играют «Money» от ABBA. Бэбс поёт._

_Сцена: поляна киви с попытками плясок вокруг костра. Общий план._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_голос за кадром_): Только сегодня, специальные гастроли звезды Acme Acres Ширли! Демонстрация летательных возможностей организма, обучение основам левитации! Количество билетов ограничено, спешите купить!

_Ракурс: Монтана Макс, стоящий за кустом как за прилавком. В руках у него пачка исписанных листков, вырванных из записной книжки._

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Не упустите шанс порадовать летающее божество своими успехами!..

_Общий план поляны. Вокруг Монтаны Макса собирается толпа, барабан киви замолкает._

_Ракурс: Монтана Макс и вождь._

**ВОЖДЬ** (_свирепея_): Опять ты, нечестивец?!

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: А вот и не я! Это был… это был… мой дублёр, вот. (показывает язык и с видом победителя скрещивает руки на груди)

**ВОЖДЬ**: Такой же жулик как ты!

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_оскорблённо_): Что-о-о?! Да никакого жульничества, всё честно! Вы бы слышали, что говорят те, кто бывал на этих выступлениях!..

*Монтана Макс тянется куда-то вверх и опускает оттуда здоровенный рекламный плакат. На плакате изображен Furrball в чалме, левитирующий в позе лотоса с жутким выражением напряга на морде. Причиной напряга является торчащая прямо под ним здоровенная острая игла. Рядом стоит Эльмира с умильной улыбкой на лице. Надпись на плакате гласит: «Даже кота можно научить летать!» *

_Ракурс: кучка киви, о чём-то шепчущихся между собой. Наконец один из них вытаскивает деньги и подходит к Монтане Максу._

_Затемнение, затем экран светлеет._

_Под «Money» в исполнении Бастера и Бэбс Монтана Макс продает киви билеты. Торговля показывается с точки за его спиной; видно что давая сдачу, Монтана Макс под своим «прилавком» приписывает на купюрах разные цифры с целью увеличить их номинал._

_Затемнение, затем экран светлеет. Ракурс: Монтана Макс размахивает пачкой оставшихся «билетов»._

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: Двадцать билетов осталось — что, больше нет желающих? Пока не раскупят, шоу не начнётся!

**ПЛАКИ** (_голос за кадром_): А оно и так не начнётся! Ну-ка, с дороги!

_Распихивая всех на своём пути, в кадр входит Плаки и становится рядом с Монтаной Максом._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_недоуменно_): А ты-то какого чёрта?..

**ПЛАКИ**: А я её менеджер! (_показывает язык_)

**МОНТАНА МАКС**: А кто тебя…

**ПЛАКИ** (_орёт_): Мааалчать! Я утверждаю что в отношении моей подопечной был нарушен целый ряд законов, регламентирующих шоу-бизнес!

_Плаки достаёт откуда-то адвокатскую мантию с шапочкой и напяливает на себя._

**ПЛАКИ**: Ненадлежащая организация рекламы! (_вытаскивает из-под мантии толстенную книгу, раскрывает и показывает Монтане Максу, тыча в неё пальцем, после чего захлопывает и суёт одному из киви_) Не организована продажа сувениров и фотографий с автографами! (_вытаскивает ещё одну книгу и повторяет те же действия_) Где грим-уборная первого класса?! (_вытаскивает ещё одну книгу и повторяет те же действия_) Номер-люкс в лучшем местном отеле?! (_вытаскивает ещё одну книгу и повторяет те же действия_) Питание из ресторанной кухни первого класса?! (_вытаскивает ещё одну книгу и повторяет те же действия. Киви под пачкой книг совершенно расплющивается_) И самое главное… (_орёт на пределе голоса_) ГДЕ МОИ ОТЧИСЛЕНИЯ СО СБОРОВ?!?!

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_набирая в грудь побольше воздуха_): Согласно корпоративным правилам о благотворительных выступлениях в слаборазвитых странах третьего мира… (_вытаскивает из-под куста толстенную книгу_)

_Сцена: поляна с Бастером и Бэбс. «Money» заканчивается._

_Ракурс: Бастер и Бэбс. Видно, что они немного устали. Бэбс садится на землю по-турецки. Бастер оглядывается, придвигает ближе к себе одно из деревьев и откидывается назад, опираясь на него как на спинку стула._

**БЭБС** (_протяжно_): Ба-астер?..

**БАСТЕР**: Ась?

**БЭБС** (_капризным голосом_): Я песенку хочу-у…

**БАСТЕР** (_насмешливо-непонимающе_): Вот те раз, а чем же мы тут всё время занимались?

**БЭБС** (_ещё более капризно_): Я не таку-ую…

**БАСТЕР**: А какую?

**БЭБС** (_задумчиво_): Что-нибудь такое… романтичное… (_мечтательно закатывая глазки_) Про любовь…

**БАСТЕР** (_пожимая плечами_): Да как два аккорда перебрать. (_лезет в недра ударной установки и вытаскивает оттуда саксофон_)

_Бастер встаёт и быстро закручивается в вихрь. Когда он останавливается, на нём оказывается прикид из заставки к «Аниманьякам» (на словах «While Bill Clinton plays the sax»)._

_Становясь в соответствующую позу, Бастер играет на саксофоне тему из фильма «Эммануэль»_

_Ракурс: сидящая на земле Бэбс. Её изогнутые уши образуют форму сердца, в глазах вместо зрачков тоже сердечки._

_Сцена: поляна киви._

_Ракурс: яростно спорящие Плаки и Монтана Макс в окружении киви. Вокруг них на земле возвышаются уже четыре пачки книг, из-под каждой торчат в разные стороны птичьи руки-ноги._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_орёт_): …а кто брал?! Папа римский брал?!.

**ПЛАКИ** (_орёт_): Просветитель недоделанный! За чужой счёт вы все…

_Камера стремительно отодвигается, теперь в кадре общий план поляны с джунглями вокруг неё._

_Слева в кадр входит Фифи._

**ФИФИ** (_поёт_): Melodie d’amour chante le coeur d’Emanuelle… (_замечает толпу на поляне и останавливается_) О-ля-ля!

_Ракурс: толпа, окружающая Плаки и Монтану Макса. Камера показывает её в медленном движении слева направо. В какой-то момент движение вдруг резко останавливается и камера возвращается чуть назад. В центре кадра оказывается киви, которого Монтана Макс кормил своей залежалой продукцией. На спине у киви после второй незаконченной перекраски осталась широкая белая полоса._

_В кадре вспыхивают символы и надписи, как на тактическом дисплее истребителя. В центре кадра — круг с перекрестьем прицела, который мигая, сменяется контуром сердца. В правом верхнем углу — мигающая надпись «Target detected»._

_Ракурс: яростно спорящие Плаки и Монтана Макс._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_орёт_): Какие двадцать процентов?! Слюшай, дарагой, совэсть надо имэть, да?!

_Плаки замирает с открытым ртом, потом начинает ржать как лошадь и опрокидывается на спину, истерически болтая в воздухе ногами и колотя руками по земле._

**ПЛАКИ** (_сквозь хохот_): Ой, не могу!!! Совесть!!! Это… это **он** сказал?!

_Камера отодвигается, теперь в кадре оказываются стоящие вокруг спорщиков киви. Большинство держат копья и с нехорошим видом пробуют пальцами остроту наконечников._

**ФИФИ** (_радостный вопль за кадром_): Bonjour mon amour!!!

_В кадр изящным балетным прыжком впрыгивает Фифи и раскрывает объятия навстречу недокрашенному киви._

_Все поворачиваются к Фифи. Раздаётся звук «alarm», у всех (кроме Монтаны Макса и Плаки) выскакивают из орбит и резко увеличиваются глаза._

**КИВИ** (_все разом, с ужасом_): СКУНС!!!!!

_Со звуком «фьють!» все киви моментально исчезают в разные стороны._

_Сцена: помойка, из кучи объедков торчат плохо замаскированные голова и руки избранника Фифи._

_Сбоку в кадр всовывается голова Фифи._

**ФИФИ** (_с интересом разглядывая кучу объедков_): Кесь ке се? Это ваш туземный кухня? (_с восторгом в голосе_) Ой! Ты приглашать муа на ужин?!

_Избранник Фифи прямо из кучи объедков сигает в небо как ракета._

_Сцена: дерево с норой между корнями. В норе блестят чьи-то глаза._

_Рядом с ними появляется ещё пара глаз._

**ФИФИ** (_голос из норы_): Прятки? О, это ваш такой туземный обряд?..

_Земля вспучивается, дерево валится. Избранник Фифи выбирается из норы на поверхность прямо через землю и удирает._

_Сцена: дерево, от ствола вбок отходит сук, в стволе над ним дупло._

_Из дупла со звуком «чпок» высовывается голова избранника Фифи. Следом выбирается он сам. Отходит на несколько шагов от ствола, отламывает две веточки и становится с ними в позу, изображая из себя растительность._

_С **противоположной** от ствола стороны в кадр входит Фифи._

**ФИФИ** (_с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам_): Ой, какой шарман отсюда вид! Так романтИк! (_восторженно подпрыгивая на месте и радостно хлопая в ладоши_) Ты знал, ты знал что мне понравиться!

_Раздаётся звук «alarm». Избранник Фифи с вытаращенными от ужаса глазами пятится назад и валится с ветки. В панике он начинает лихорадочно махать руками-крыльями и неожиданно зависает в воздухе._

_Слышен общий вздох._

_Общий план поляны. Видно, что вышеописанное дерево стоит на её краю, а отовсюду между стволами торчат головы киви._

**1-ЫЙ КИВИ**: Смотрите, он летит!

**2-ОЙ КИВИ**: Он парит!

**3-ИЙ КИВИ**: Наш орёл…

_На поляну выскакивает вождь и указывает на висящего в воздухе киви._

**ВОЖДЬ** (_патетически_): Зрите, се познавший истину пророк летающего божества! Веди же нас, о просветлённый! Куда ты укажешь нам путь?

_Камера слегка наезжает на «пророка». Тот смотрит вниз, на продолжающих яростно спорить Плаки и Монтану Макса. Потом на ветку с Фифи. Потом куда-то вбок, в ту сторону, откуда громко доносятся звуки саксофона._

«**ПРОРОК**» (_истошным голосом_): Подальше от этих психов!!!

_Громкий топот, в воздух поднимаются заслоняющие всё клубы пыли. Когда они рассеиваются, на поляне остаются лишь Монтана Макс с Плаки и Фифи на ветке дерева._

_Сцена: поляна Бастера и Бэбс. Общий план. Бастер играет на саксофоне, Бэбс сидит на земле и тащится._

_Неожиданно Бастер поднимает одно ухо и прекращает играть._

**БЭБС** (_обиженно_): Ты чего?!

**БАСТЕР**: Тсс, тихо ты! Слышишь? Там чего-то не так. Пошли, глянем.

_Бэбс встаёт, Бастер откладывает саксофон и они уходят с поляны._

_Сцена: поляна, на которой недавно плясали киви. Общий план. Ближе к краю наконец договорившиеся Плаки и Монтана Макс раскладывают деньги на две кучки. В центре с расстроенным видом сидит на земле Фифи._

_На поляну выскакивают Бэбс и Бастер (уже в своей обычной одежде)._

**БАСТЕР** (_глядя в сторону Плаки_): Мда, ну как же без него-то…

**БЭБС** (_глядя в сторону Фифи_): Похоже, все наши собираются…

_Ракурс: сидящая на земле Фифи, возле которой стоят Бастер и Бэбс._

**БАСТЕР**: Фи, а ты-то как тут оказалась?

**ФИФИ** (_грустно_): Я услышала такой шарман мюзи́к и пришла. Но… (_печально вздыхает_)

_Бастер и Бэбс понимающе переглядываются. Бэбс гладит Фифи по руке._

**БАСТЕР**: Фи, не расстраивайся. Они тут все такие зануды были, ты даже не представляешь. Лучше глянь, какая ночь! И танцплощадка вся нам досталась. Ща такую вечеринку отгрохаем, сразу развеселишься.

**ФИФИ**: Парти? Нон… (_вздыхает_) Для дансе нужны (_с нежностью в голосе_) ма-альчики (_презрительно смотрит в сторону Плаки и Монтаны Макса_)

**БЭБС** (_решительно_): Будут тебе мальчики, это мы берём на себя! (_бросает взгляд в сторону Бастера_)

_Бастер кивает и отходит от Фифи. Камера следует за ним, Бастер направляется к норе, через которую они с Бэбс попали сюда._

_Подойдя к норе, Бастер наклоняется и свистит в два пальца._

**БАСТЕР** (_голос слышен гулко_): Эй, ребята! Время для ве…

_В кадр впрыгивает Бэбс и отвешивает ему пинка. Бастер падает в нору._

**БАСТЕР** (_с весьма недовольным видом выбираясь из норы_): Ты чего, с ума сошла?! С какой стати…

**БЭБС** (_прижимая палец к губам_): Тссс! (_пальцем другой руки изображает в воздухе нечто вроде спирали_)

**БАСТЕР** (_хлопая себя по лбу_): А, точно. Забыл. (_опять нагибается в нору, голос звучит глухо_) Короче, кто хочет развлечься — сюда!

_Бастер отпрыгивает назад, из норы со звуком «чпок!» высовываются головы Каламити, Бегунка, Ширли._

_Короткое затемнение._

_Ракурс: Бастер, со скептически-презрительным видом рассматривающий барабан киви. Он отходит на шаг и пинает барабан, так что тот укатывается._

_Ракурс: Бэбс, задумчиво рассматривающая кучу оставшихся после киви копий. Она сгребает их в охапку и выкидывает._

_Ракурс: Бастер в кабине самолёта Спасателей. Он рассматривает приделанную под приборной панелью автомагнитолу._

**БАСТЕР** (_в камеру_): Ну не извращенцы ли? Тут приличная шарманка имеется, а они — свое бум-бум-бум… (_открывает бардачок_) О, и кассеты есть! Вот бы сюда ещё и акустику.. (_над головой Бастера появляется включенная лампочка_) А!..

_Бастер тянется в левый верхний угол кадра и опускает оттуда декорацию, изображающую акустическую систему. Тянется в правый верхний угол и опускает оттуда другую такую же декорацию. Тянется вверх и опускает оттуда декорацию с сабвуфером._

_Камера отодвигается, показывая самолёт Спасателей в окружении навороченной акустики, заметно превосходящей его размерами._

_Через пару секунд камера возвращается к прежнему ракурсу._

**БАСТЕР**: Ну-кась, попробуем… (_наугад вытаскивает из бардачка кассету и пихает в магнитолу_)

_Общий план поляны. Над ней разносится оглушительный скутеровский вопль «FIIIIRE!!!!!», от которого гнутся деревья._

_Ракурс: Бастер в кабине самолёта. Его уши завязаны узлом._

**БАСТЕР** (_вытаскивая кассету из магнитолы_): Упс, перестарался чуть-чуть… Но по-моему, неплохо… (_развязывает узел на ушах_)

_Сцена: джунгли, через которые пробираются Спасатели._

**ЧИП**: Слышали?!

_Дейл делает стойку, как охотничья собака. Вжик опускается ему на спину и тоже делает стойку._

**ГАЙКА**: Господи, Дейл! Если бы не твои кассеты, мы бы тут ещё неизвестно сколько плутали…

_Дейл поворачивает голову и показывает язык Чипу._

**ЧИП** (_притворяясь что не видит этого_): Идём туда. Монтери, давай вперёд, как самый сильный… (_Гайке на ухо, прикрываясь ладонью_) И проход после него остается самый большой.

_Сцена: поляна-«танцплощадка». Звучит «Salut» Джо Дассена. Бастер танцует с Фифи, Каламити с Бэбс, Плаки с Ширли. Монтана Макс пересчитывает деньги._

_Короткое затемнение._

_Сцена та же, все оттягиваются под «Vampires» от Radiorama. Беря панораму, камера в какой-то момент останавливается на точке на краю поляны и наезжает на неё._

_По проходу между деревьями на поляну выходят Спасатели. Они оглядываются по сторонам, у Дейла загораются глаза._

**ДЕЙЛ** (_возбуждённо_): Ух ты, вечеринка! Класс!!!

_Дейл срывается с места и мимо камеры бежит к центру поляны._

**ЧИП** (_закатывая глаза_): О госсссподи!…

_Чип, а вслед за ним Монтери, Гайка и Вжик тоже направляются к центру поляны._

_Общий план. Дейл успел присоединиться к танцующей компании, остальные Спасатели с некоторым недоумением разглядывают всё действо._

_«Vampires» заканчивается._

**ЧИП** (_нарочито громко_): Кхм!

_Все поворачиваются в его сторону._

_Ракурс: Фифи._

**ФИФИ** (_расстроенно бормочет под нос_): Лямур… лямур… (_поднимает голову и вдруг оживляется_) О-ля-ля!!!

_Ракурс: Чип с точки зрения Фифи. Она видит его со спины. Камера пару раз наезжает и отъезжает, показывая полоски на его спине._

_Ракурс: Чип и Монтери. К ним подходят Бастер и Бэбс._

**БАСТЕР**: Привет. Кролики Бастер и Бэбс…

**БЭБС** (_поспешно вставляет_): …не родня…

**БАСТЕР**: …ага… в общем, вродькак (_усмехается_) устроители этой вечеринки. Хотите присоединиться? Будем только рады.

**БЭБС**: Никаких денег, разумеется, мы не то что некоторые.

**ЧИП**: Да нет, тут недоразумение. Понимаете, вообще-то вот эта штука (_показывает рукой, камера на пару секунд берёт крупным планом самолёт Спасателей_), она наша. Мы бы хотели…

_Чипа с ног до головы обворачивает фиолетово-белый хвост._

**ФИФИ** (_страстный шёпот за кадром_): О, мон петит скунсИк!..

_Чип резко оборачивается. Камера чуть сдвигается вбок, становится видно что рядом с Чипом стоит Фифи, которой и принадлежит хвост. Чип и Фифи оказываются стоящими нос к носу._

**ФИФИ** (_глядя на Чипа огромными глазами, умоляющим голосом_): Танец, сильвупле?…

_Раздаётся звук «alarm», Чип подскакивает вверх и улетучивается из кадра куда-то вбок._

_Ракурс: край поляны. В кадре как из-под земли вырастает Гайка. Перед ней со скрежетом тормозит несущийся сломя голову Чип._

**ГАЙКА**: Чип, как тебе не стыдно!!

**ЧИП** (_недоуменно_): Н-но…

**ГАЙКА** (_строгим голосом, не допускающим никаких возражений_): Ты понравился девочке, она хочет с тобой потанцевать — это же так романтично! Как ты можешь так обижать её в самых светлых чувствах?!

**ЧИП** (_мямлит_): Н-но я… но она же… ну, эта… (_тычет пальцем за спину_)

**ГАЙКА** (_немного смягчаясь_): Чип, ну ты же этого не сделаешь? Ты же ведь совсем не такой бессердечный, ведь правда? (_наклоняет голову набок и несколько раз часто-часто мигает_)

_Следует немая сцена на несколько секунд. Гайка смотрит на Чипа взглядом, представляющим интересную смесь строгости и кокетства. У Чипа на лице выражение истинной муки._

**ГАЙКА** (_подпуская в голос чуть-чуть умоляющих ноток_): Ну, Чип…

_Чип испускает вздох из самой глубины души, разворачивается и с похоронным видом плетётся назад. Камера следует за ним._

_Чип подходит к Фифи, стоящей со слезами на глазах, и обречённо протягивает ей руку. Слёзы моментально высыхают._

**ФИФИ** (_восторженным шёпотом_): О… (_не в силах найти подходящие слова, смотрит на Чипа влюблённым взглядом. Берёт его за руку_)

_Камера отъезжает, беря несколько более общий план._

_Над поляной мощно раскатывается «Pardounez mois ce caprise d’enfant» в исполнении Мирей Матье._

_Фифи дёргает Чипа за руку, резко закручивает, потом другим рывком так же резко останавливает и почти роняет на землю, подхватывая в самый последний момент. Дёргает его на себя, при этом чуть наклоняясь вперёд, так что они вплотную соприкасаются носами. Крупный план, становится видно что зрачки у Чипа во все глаза._

_Ракурс: Бастер, Бэбс и Монтери._

**БАСТЕР**: …вы ведь не будете жмотами, верно? Мы вам всё вернём, но войдите ж в положение — вечеринка в самом разгаре. Подождёте до утра, а?

**МОНТЕРИ** (_озадаченно почёсывая в затылке_): Н-ну… я вообще-то не знаю…

_В кадр входит Гайка._

**ГАЙКА** (_решительно_): Не говори глупостей, Монти. Конечно, мы подождём, нам не жалко.

**БАСТЕР**: О, спасибо! (_слегка кланяется_) Знаете, я всегда говорил что жмотство и красота несовместимы… (_переходя на деловой тон_) Кстати, как насчёт небольшой консультации? Понимаете, дискотека без света, оно… ну, как-то не то. Там у вас ничего на этот счёт не предусмотрено?

**ГАЙКА** (_задумчиво_): Вообще-то нет… (_оживляется_) Но если бы у меня был набор тиристоров, я могла бы собрать частотный фильтр и подключить к нему освещение. Это должно выглядеть достаточно эффектно…

_На слове «должно» Монтери с озадаченным выражением на лице тихонько пятится, уходя из кадра._

**БЭБС** (_выставляя перед собой руки ладонями вперёд_): Будет-будет, всё будет!

**ГАЙКА** (_задумчиво продолжая_): И ещё схему бы на чём-нибудь набросать…

**БАСТЕР**: Да без проблем!

_Бастер и Бэбс тянутся за пределы кадра в разные стороны: Бастер влево, Бэбс вправо. Бэбс слева втаскивает в кадр чертёжную доску, Бастер справа стол с компьютером. Потом он быстро бежит на край поляны, где валяется брошенный Монтаной Максом рюкзак, и возвращается с коробкой в руках. Судя по надписям на коробке, в ней содержится лицензионный P-CAD._

**БАСТЕР** (_ставя коробку на стол_): Во!

**ГАЙКА** (_осматривая всё это_): О, здорово!

_Гайка становится за чертёжную доску, которая закрывает её от камеры. Некоторое время видны лишь её прическа и локти, двигающиеся по сторонам доски._

_По экрану слева направо проходит полоса, обозначая переход к новой сцене._

_Сцена: самолёт Спасателей, по-прежнему подвешенный к дереву. В кабину забирается Гайка со свёрнутым в трубку чертежом в руке. Камера слегка придвигается, беря более крупный план._

_Гайка кладёт чертёж на сиденье и вытаскивает из-под него чемоданчик, на крышке которого написано «ACME Ranger Plane Repair Kit», ставит его на крыло самолёта и открывает. Внутри обнаруживается набор разнообразных инструментов. Гайка берёт отвёртку и лезет с ней под приборную панель._

_Камера придвигается ещё ближе, показывая Гайку в кабине самолёта крупным планом. Она выпрямляется, откладывает отвёртку в сторону, берётся за что-то под приборной панелью и пытается это оттуда вытащить. На её лице отражается усилие._

_Справа в кадр протягивается чья-то рука и трогает Гайку за плечо. Она вздрагивает от неожиданности и оборачивается._

_Камера чуть отъезжает назад и немного поворачивается вправо. Рядом с Гайкой стоит Каламити, в руках у которого большая коробка._

**ГАЙКА** (_с облегчением_): Ох… здравствуйте…

_Каламити ставит коробку на сиденье, лезет под приборную панель и с некоторым усилием вытаскивает из-под неё магнитолу. Осторожно отставляет в сторону, берёт в руки Гайкин чертеж и что-то на нём показывая, вопросительно смотрит на Гайку._

_Гайка, недоуменно нахмурившись, вглядывается в указанное место. Через некоторое время её лицо светлеет._

**ГАЙКА** (_обрадованно_): Ну да, конечно! Как мне сразу в голову не пришло. (_вытаскивает откуда-то карандаш_) Здесь ведь можно так… (_исправляет что-то на чертеже_) а здесь вот так… (_исправляет что-то ещё и вопросительно смотрит на Каламити_)

_Каламити берёт у Гайки карандаш и ещё что-то поправляет на чертеже._

**ГАЙКА**: О!.. (_спохватывается и протягивает руку_) Извините, я совсем забыла… Меня зовут Гайка.

_Каламити пожимает руку, потом откладывает чертёж, вытаскивает откуда-то визитную карточку и протягивает Гайке._

_Гайка читает её, улыбается, кивает и прячет в карман комбинезона. Затем они с Каламити нагибаются над принесённой им коробкой и начинают вытаскивать из неё радиодетали, раскладывая их на несколько кучек._

_Затемнение, затем экран светлеет._

_Сцена: поляна с танцующими на ней парами. Неторопливый танец идёт под «Italiano» в исполнении Челентано._

_Камера медленно берёт панораму, на несколько секунд останавливаясь на лице танцующего с Фифи Чипа. Вид у Чипа глубоко мрачный, зубы плотно сжаты, зрачки в глазах превратились в маленькие точки. Когда они разворачиваются в танце, становится видно что у Фифи, напротив, вид абсолютно счастливый._

_Далее камера ненадолго останавливается на Дейле, танцующем с Мэри Мелоди. Этот всем доволен, явственно видно что всё вокруг происходящее прекрасно согласуется с его понятиями о приятной жизни._

_Затем камера останавливается на точке на краю поляны и наезжает на неё._

_На краю поляны сидит Монтери, у него на шляпе спит Вжик. В каждой руке у Монтери по куску сыра, а перед ним сидит Чихун и слушает с открытым ртом._

**МОНТЕРИ**: …и вот когда этот кафешный поваришка в третий раз мне сказал что в сырной похлебке нельзя смешивать чеддер (_показывает один из кусков Чихуну и затем заглатывает кусок целиком_) со швейцарским, (_показывает другой кусок и тоже заглатывает_) я решил ему доказать. Мы поспорили что если я неправ…

_Затемнение, затем экран светлеет._

_Общий план поляны. В вечеринке небольшая пауза, все отдыхают. Видно что Чип рвётся сбежать от Фифи, но та держит его за руку и что-то рассказывает, даже не замечая Чиповых поползновений. Сценка представляет собой точную копию «Chairman of the Bored» из «Аниманьяков»._

_Ракурс: кабина самолёта Спасателей. Тут лежит большая плата с навесным монтажом, от которой за пределы кадра уходят провода. Рядом стоят Гайка, Каламити и Бегунок. Гайка втолковывает Бегунку._

**ГАЙКА**: …и если побольше высоких частот, то вот эту ручку лучше выкрутить к максимуму, тогда будут преобладать голубые и светло-зелёные тона, а если идут частоты низкие, то к минимуму, это красные и фиолетовые, понимаешь?

**БЕГУНОК** (_утвердительно кивая_): Бип-бип!

**ГАЙКА**: Да, и посмотри под левым задним сиденьем. Это место Дейла, там могли ещё кассеты заваляться.

_Гайка и Каламити уходят. Бегунок начинает перебирать кассеты, рассматривая подписи на вкладышах._

_Ракурс: край поляны. Камера провожает идущих неторопливым шагом Гайку и Каламити, удерживая их в кадре._

**ГАЙКА**: …ох, как же вам повезло, что в вашей школе всему этому можно научиться. Я вот самоучка, и насколько могло бы…

_В кадр влезает Монтана Макс и уверенным жестом берёт Гайку под руку. Она и Каламити останавливаются._

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_низким голосом_): Мое имя Макс. Монтана Макс. Потанцуем, крошка?

_Монтана Макс нагло тащит Гайку на середину поляны. Та беспомощно оглядывается на Каламити._

_Ракурс: Каламити крупным планом. Он хмурится и вытаскивает из-за спины зловещего вида пульт дистанционного управления, но сделать ничего не успевает._

**ЭЛЬМИРА** (_радостный голос за кадром_): Ой, Монти, и ты тоже здесь?! (_скороговоркой_) Монти давай потанцуем ведь ты же пригласишь меня правда Монти?

**МОНТАНА МАКС** (_отчаянный вопль за кадром_): О, нет!!!

_Мимо Каламити проносится Монтана Макс, однако через весь кадр протягивается удлинившаяся рука Эльмиры, хватает его и тащит обратно._

_Ракурс: Фифи с Чипом и Эльмира с Монтаной Максом в центре поляны. Тот и другой пытаются вырваться, но тщетно._

_На пару секунд в правой половине кадра возникает врезка: Бегунок, засовывающий кассету в магнитолу._

_Над поляной в мигании цветомузыки раскатисто звучит «La Plage de Saint Tropez» в исполнении Army of Lovers._

_Абсолютно синхронный танец Фифи с Чипом и Эльмиры с Монтаной Максом. Танцевальный рисунок в точности повторяет первый танец Фифи с Чипом._

_Ракурс: Гайка и Каламити._

**ГАЙКА** (_немного неуверенно глядя на Каламити_): Может быть, мы?….

_Каламити кивает и протягивает руку. Гайка берёт её и они идут на середину поляны._

_Несколько секунд общий план поляны с танцующими парами._

_Затемнение, затем экран светлеет._

_Сцена: поляна, медленный танец под «Профессионал» Морриконе. Камера с общего плана постепенно наезжает на Эльмиру, которая так сжимает в объятиях Монтану Макса, что у того на глазах зрителей синеет лицо._

_Изображение постепенно расплывается, звук становится тише._

_Затемнение, затем экран светлеет._

_Сцена: поляна, быстрый танец под «I Love To Hate You» от Erasure. Камера с общего плана наезжает на Фифи, которая крутит в танце Чипа как волчок._

_Изображение постепенно расплывается, звук становится тише._

_Затемнение, затем экран светлеет._

_Сцена: поляна, медленный танец под арию Гризабеллы из «Кошек» Эндрю Ллойда Вебера. Камера с общего плана наезжает на Монтану Макса, танцующего с Эльмирой и затем опускается вниз к земле. Видно, что Монтана Макс старается при любой возможности наступить Эльмире на ногу, но это ему никак не удаётся._

_Изображение постепенно расплывается, звук становится тише._

_Затемнение, затем экран светлеет._

_Сцена: поляна, быстрый танец под «Say Say Say» Пола Маккартни и Майкла Джексона (ближе к концу песни). Камера с общего плана наезжает на Фифи, танцующую с Чипом. Чип держится на ногах единственно благодаря тому что Фифи держит его за руку. Он постоянно запинается, отчего впрочем танец в его исполнении выглядит только круче._

_Музыка стихает. Крупный план Фифи и шатающегося Чипа._

**ФИФИ** (_глядя на Чипа влюблёнными глазами_): О, как ты шарман танцуешь! (_оживляется, насколько она может **ещё** оживиться_) О-ля-ля, а вот моя любимая!!!

_На последних словах Фифи раздаются плачущие звуки скрипичного вступления к «Where the Wild Roses Grow» Ника Кэйва. Камера отодвигается до общего плана поляны, вид сверху._

_Эта композиция звучит полностью, не перекрываясь никакими звуками и действиями._

**ХОР**:
    
    
          They call me the wild rose  
          But my name was Elisa Day
          Why they call me it I do not know
          For my name was Elisa Day
    
    

_(Камера в медленном движении по кругу показывает панораму поляны с танцующими парами. Ближе к середине рефрена постепенный наезд на центр поляны)_

**МУЖСКОЙ ГОЛОС**:
    
    
          From the first day I saw her I knew she was the one
          As she stared in my eyes and smiled
          For her lips were the color of roses
          That grew down the river, all bloody and wild
    
    

_(Крупным планом лицо Чипа, с вытаращенными глазами, который почти без сознания буквально висит на Фифи)_

**ЖЕНСКИЙ ГОЛОС**:
    
    
          When he knocked on my door and entered the room
          My trembling subsided in his sure embrace
          He would be my first men, and with a careful hand
          He wiped all the tears that ran down my face
    
    

_(Крупным планом абсолютно счастливое лицо Фифи, у которой в глазах вместо зрачков бьются сердечки)_

**ХОР**:
    
    
          They call me the wild rose
          But my name was Elisa Day
          Why they call me it I do not know
          For my name was Elisa Day
    
    

_(Общий план поляны с танцующими парами)_

**МУЖСКОЙ ГОЛОС**:
    
    
          On the second day I brought her a flower
          She was more beatiful than any woman I've seen
          And I said, «Do you know where the wild roses grow,
          So sweet and scarlet, and free?»
    
    

_(Крупным планом рожа Монтаны Макса с налитыми кровью глазами)_

**ЖЕНСКИЙ ГОЛОС**:
    
    
          On the second day he came with the single red rose,
          Said «Will you give me your lost and your sorrow?»
          I nodded my head as I laid on the bed
          He said, «If I show the roses will you follow?»
    
    

_(Крупным планом лицо Эльмиры, у которой в глазах просматривается сценка, как Монтана Макс дарит ей букет цветов)_

**ХОР**:
    
    
          They call me the wild rose
          But my name was Elisa Day
          Why they call me it I do not know
          For my name was Elisa Day
    
    

_(Общий план поляны с танцующими парами)_

**ЖЕНСКИЙ ГОЛОС**:
    
    
          On the third day he took me to the river
          He showed me the roses and we kissed
    
    

_(Крупным планом лицо Фифи, у которой в глазах просматривается сценка, как они с Чипом целуются)_
    
    
          And the last thing I heard was a muttered word
          As he stood smiling above me with a rock in his fist
    
    

_(Крупным планом лицо Эльмиры с мечтательной улыбкой)_

**МУЖСКОЙ ГОЛОС**:
    
    
          On the last day I took her where the wild roses grow
          And she laid on the bank, the wind light as the thief
          As I kissed her goodbye, I said, «All beauty must die»
          And lent down and planted a rose ’tween her teeth
    
    

_(Крупным планом рожа Монтаны Макса, у которого в глазах мелькают разные предметы, как-то: верёвочная петля, топор, пистолет, бутылка с черепом и костями, электрический стул…)_

**ХОР**:
    
    
          They call me the wild rose
          But my name was Elisa Day
          Why they call me it I do not know
          For my name was Elisa Day
    
    

_(Камера медленно отъезжает до общего плана, держит его несколько секунд, и затем на повторяющихся словах «My name was Elisa Day» наезжает на точку на краю поляны, где стоят Бастер и Бэбс)_

**БАСТЕР** (_пихая Бэбс локтем в бок и кивая куда-то на центр поляны_): Бэбс, ты что об этом думаешь?

**БЭБС** (_задумчиво_): Наверно, всё же лучше вверх…

**БАСТЕР** (_недоуменно_): Что — вверх?

**БЭБС**: _Уши_.

**БАСТЕР** (_раздраженно_): Тьфу! Да завяжи ты их себе под подбородком и так ходи. Ты вон туда посмотри. На Фифи.

**БЭБС**: А что Фифи? Я её такой счастливой уже да-авно не видела.

**БАСТЕР**: Её-то да. А тот парень, с которым она весь вечер?

**БЭБС**: Ну, а чего ты хочешь…

**БАСТЕР**: Чтоб он до завтрашнего дня дожил.

_Кратковременное затемнение._

_Ракурс: Гайка и Каламити._

**БАСТЕР** (_за кадром_): Кхм!..

_Гайка оборачивается. Камера чуть сдвигается в сторону, теперь в кадре кроме Гайки и Каламити ещё Бастер и Бэбс._

**БАСТЕР**: Извините что вмешиваемся, но… э-э… тут у вас проблемка.

**ГАЙКА** (_удивлённо_): У меня? А что случилось?

**БАСТЕР**: Нет-нет, не у вас лично, а…

**БЭБС** (_перебивает_): …хотя, может, и у вас тоже, это уж вам виднее…

**БАСТЕР** (_закатывая глаза_): Бэбси, ну хоть бы перед гостями помолчала! (_Гайке_) Во-он там, видите? (_показывает рукой_)

_Ракурс: Фифи и Чип. Фифи одной рукой держит руку Чипа, а другой оживлённо жестикулирует, что-то быстро говоря. Чип, слегка пошатываясь, стоит перед ней в полной прострации и тупо пялится в пространство. (Эта сцена должна быть показана двусмысленно, чтобы у Гайки могло создаться впечатление, будто Чип тащится от Фифи)_

_Камера возвращается к прежнему ракурсу._

**ГАЙКА** (_потрясённо_): Господи, Чип влюбился!.. Что-то где-то в мире произошло… А ещё хотел от неё убежать, надо же!

_Бэбс зажимает рот рукой и сдавленно хихикает. Бастер тычет её локтем в бок._

**ГАЙКА** (_задумчиво_): Пожалуй вы правы… Лучше его отсюда забрать, а то я не берусь предсказать, что с ним может случиться дальше. А где остальные ребята?

**БАСТЕР** и **БЭБС** (_одновременно показывая руками в разные стороны_): Там!

_Гайка смотрит в одну сторону, камера сдвигается по направлению её взгляда._

_Ракурс: Монтери и Чихун на краю поляны. У Монтери в каждой руке по здоровенному куску сыра, в глазах крутятся цветные спирали, усы стоят торчком — в общем, беседа полностью его увлекла._

_Возвращение к прежнему ракурсу. Гайка смотрит в другую сторону, камера сдвигается по направлению её взгляда._

_Ракурс: танцующий Дейл, который с закаченными глазами вовсю оттягивается под слышимую ему одному воображаемую музыку. Губами он изображает какой-то ритм._

_Возвращение к прежнему ракурсу._

**ГАЙКА** (_насмешливо фыркая_): П-парни!..

_Бэбс, прищурившись, смотрит на Бастера, тот слегка краснеет._

**ГАЙКА**: Но что же делать, надо ведь их как-нибудь привести в себя…

**БЭБС**: Ну, с этими-то просто.

**БАСТЕР**: Этих предоставьте нам!

_Бастер вытаскивает из кармана кувалду, а Бэбс сковородку. Они шагают в разные стороны, но Бастер вдруг останавливается и поворачивается обратно к Гайке._

**БАСТЕР** (_мнётся_): Э-э… извините, тут вот ещё одна проблемка, значит…

**ГАЙКА** (_встревоженно_): Господи, что ещё?!

**БАСТЕР** (_мнётся_): Н-ну… музыка… она, понимаете, это…

**ГАЙКА** (_с видимым облегчением_): Тьфу ты, я уж думала, что серьёзное… Да оставьте себе, потом как-нибудь вернёте.

_Бастер благодарно кивает и они с Бэбс расходятся в разные стороны._

_Затемнение, затем экран светлеет. Музыкальным фоном негромко звучит «Fly People Fly» от Scorpions._

_Сцена: стоящий на поляне самолёт Спасателей. К нему в сопровождении Бастера, Бэбс и Каламити подходят Гайка, Дейл и Монтери. Последний в одной руке держит спящего Вжика, а другой тащит за шиворот находящегося в совершенно невменяемом состоянии Чипа, который сам держаться на ногах уже не в силах._

**БАСТЕР**: А классно было. Вы заходите как-нибудь ещё.

**ДЕЙЛ**: Только вы предупредить не забудьте, когда снова вечеринку устроите.

**МОНТЕРИ** (_одновременно с Дейлом_): Еще б не классно, так интересно про сыр поговорили!..

**БАСТЕР**: Предупредим, обязательно!

**ГАЙКА** (_к Каламити_): Я тебе завтра же позвоню, эта идея насчёт обратной связи в крыломашущем механизме просто гениальна…

**БЭБС** (_с улыбочкой глядя на Чипа, тряпкой висящего в руках Монтери_): Я попрощаюсь с Фифи за Чипа…

**ГАЙКА** (_поворачиваясь к Бэбс_): Да вы ей скажите, пусть к нам в гости приходит! Адрес у Каламити.

**МОНТЕРИ**: Точно! Такая симпатичная девушка, Чиппи вон от счастья сам не свой…

_Крупный план на Чипа в руках Монтери._

**ЧИП**: Ик!!! (_покрывается зелёными пятнами_)

_Снова общий план._

**МОНТЕРИ** (_продолжая_): …да и мне так приятно будет по-французски поговорить. Да-авно не приходилось.

**БЭБС**: Передам, всё передам. Фифи тоже будет так рада!

**БАСТЕР**: Ну, счастливо вам!

_Следуют взаимные рукопожатия, затем Спасатели забираются в самолёт (Монтери запихивает Чипа на заднее сиденье)._

_Камера немного отодвигается, беря более общий план._

_С характерным жужжанием самолёт взлетает и набирает высоту, исчезая из кадра._

_Ракурс: кабина самолёта, передние сиденья. Рядом с Гайкой сидит Монтери._

**МОНТЕРИ** (_задумчиво_): Чип, ты случайно не помнишь курс французского франка?..

_Ракурс: заднее сиденье. Чип с вывешенным изо рта языком и спиралями в глазах вместо зрачков медленно стекает по сиденью на пол._

_Резкий рывок камеры вниз. Ракурс: стоящая на поляне Фифи, прижимающая к груди обцелованную фотографию Чипа и провожающая самолёт влюблённым взглядом._

**ФИФИ** (_восхищённо_): Вот это па-а-рень!!!

_Эффект суживающейся диафрагмы, затем через несколько секунд экран светлеет._

_Сцена: ванная комната, в ванне валяется сильно потрёпанный Чип, вокруг разбросаны два десятка банок из-под томатного сока. В руке он держит ещё одну и медленно со стоном льёт себе на голову. Рядом стоит Hello Nurse с огромной клизмой и неизвестный парень беличьей национальности с толстой пачкой исписанной бумаги._

_Камера медленно наезжает на лежащего в ванне Чипа. Заметив «подглядывающую» камеру, тот в ярости швыряет в неё банку. Звон разбитого стекла, по экрану растекается красная клякса. Экран постепенно темнеет._

> КОНЕЦ


End file.
